


Po drugiej stronie lustra

by Underthewater2016



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Boy Stiles Stilinski, Boys Kissing, Human Derek, Human Derek Hale, Human Stiles Stilinski, Kissing, M/M, Mix Fandoms, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2017, Non-Human Stiles, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Stiles Stilinski Gives Oral Sex, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf Derek, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, multifandom - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: PROMPT"Znowu coś atakuję mieszkańców Beacon Hills. Jakieś stworzenie które przechodzi przez lustra i zmienia rzeczywistość. Komuś stawia dom do góry nogami, albo jakiegoś poważnego, statecznego pana w średnim wieku w wielkiego imprezowicza.wataha próbuję dorwać dowcipnisia i kończy się to tym, że Derek staję się człowiekiem, a Stiles wilkołakiem.(...)"





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noemiharpia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/gifts).



> Reszty promta nie zdradzę, nie chciałabym zepsuć wam tym niespodzianki.  
> Nie martw się Noemi, reszta też będzie ;)

Samotna postać przechadzała się po lesie, kopiąc od niechcenia kamienie i patyki, które miały nieszczęście znaleźć się na jej drodze. Nucąc coś bez słów i rytmu starała się zabić nudę i panującą dookoła ciszę. Czuła smutek. Złość i rozżalenie. A wszystko za sprawą monotonii i jałowości, które wkradły się ostatnimi czasy do jej życia. 

\- Nuda, nuda, nuda. – postać mruknęła pod nosem do samej siebie i oparła się o pień drzewa. – Ale nuda. – uderzała rytmicznie głową o pień drzewa, starając się coś wymyślić. 

Od ostatniego razu nie działo się nic godnego uwagi. Nawet ociupiny. A ile tu już minęło? Trzy miesiące? Cztery? 

Zbyt wiele jak na jej gust. 

\- Co za cholerny dupek! – do uszu stworzenia dotarły czyjeś krzyki, po których nadeszło trzaśnięcie drzwiami samochodu. – Co za dupek. I po co ja się w to wszystko pakowałem? No po co? Trzeba było siedzieć w domu i się nie wyrywać. Ale nie! Jak zwykle musiałem wpakować się w największe bagno. A przecież nawet nie należę do watahy. Oczywiście, że nie! W końcu ten alfi kutas nie pomyśli nawet o przyjęciu człowieka do watahy. Bo niby po co, nie? Lepiej być dupkiem i mieć to gdzieś. Nieważne ile dla nich zrobiłem. Nadal nie jestem dostatecznie dobry, bo jestem człowiekiem. Głupi, nadęty…

Ukryta za drzewem postać uśmiechnęła się szeroko, słuchając narzekania nastolatka. Z każdym kolejnym słowem i kwiecistym epitetem jej uśmiech stawał się coraz szerszy i bardziej drapieżny. 

\- No. – stworzenie zaklaskało i potarło o siebie dłonie. – Wreszcie szykuje się jakaś zabawa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Początkowo zamierzałam odegrać to trochę inaczej, ale tak chyba będzie zabawniej :)  
> Przepraszam za ewentualne błędy.

Derek ziewnął przeciągle i przetarł dłońmi zaspaną twarz. Odrzucił na bok cienką kołdrę, którą przykrywał się w czasie snu bardziej z powodu nawyku i prywatnego kaprysu odcięcia się w pewien sposób od świata w małym kokonie, niż z potrzeby osłonięcia się przed zimnem, jak to czynili ludzie. Derek nie był człowiekiem. Był wilkołakiem i jego wilcza część utrzymywała temperaturę jego ciała zawsze powyżej ludzkiej normy i nie spadała nawet podczas snu, gdy jego organizm odpoczywał i się regenerował. 

Usiadł na łóżku i wyciągnął w górę ręce, zaplatając je wysoko nad głową, a następnie kolejno zgiął, chwytając za przeciwległy bark, aż nie poczuł lekkiego strzyknięcia. Poruszył barkami rozluźniając zastałe podczas snu mięśnie i wstał z cichym westchnieniem z łóżka. Poranki nigdy nie należały do łatwych. I choć nie był śpiochem, nie oznaczało to wcale, że czasami nie lubił pospać odrobinę dłużej. Pozycja alfy jednak do czegoś zobowiązywała. To on wstawał jako pierwszy i jako ostatni kładł się spać, upewniając się uprzednio, że jego bety znajdują się bezpiecznie w swoich łóżkach, śpiąc smacznie lub przynajmniej odpoczywając. Nie miało znaczenia, że wszyscy byli nastolatkami, pełnymi problemów, nabuzowanymi hormonami i zbuntowanymi. Jego obowiązkiem jako alfy i w ogóle jako starszego było zadbanie o ich bezpieczeństwo. Nawet jeśli to znaczyło, że musiał siłą za fraki i z gaciami wokół kostek wyciągać kogoś z cudzej sypialni o przyzwoitej godzinie. Swoją drogą Scott nadal był o to na niego obrażony. Ale zasady obowiązywały wszystkich bez wyjątku. Każdorazowe nocowanie poza domem watahy musiało być odmeldowywane. Nawet to, gdy bety zdecydowały się spędzić weekend w rodzinnych domach. 

Przetarł ponownie twarz i podniósł się z łóżka. W drodze do łazienki zatrzymał się na chwilę przy szufladzie z bielizną, skąd wyciągnął świeże bokserki. Otworzył drzwi, które skrzypnęły lekko zawiasami, dając mu znać, że powinien zdecydowanie prędzej niż później zając się sprawdzeniem i naoliwieniem zawiasów w całej rezydencji. Ten dźwięk zdecydowanie nie należał do przyjemnych, zwłaszcza dla jego wrażliwego ucha i jeśli to w ogóle możliwe wolał nie usłyszeć go już więcej.   
Ziewnął ponownie w dłoń, drugą, trzymającą bokserki, starając się wymacać na ścianie włącznik światła. Żarówka zabłysła, a on stanął nieruchomo, nie potrafiąc zrozumieć co się stało. 

Jego łazienka zniknęła, zastąpiona przez jakiś dziwny, bogato zdobiony hol z czerwonym dywanem, po którym kręciły się potwory nie z tego świata. Derek dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że na przemoczonych fotelach w kącie siedziały dwie syreny, popijając z porcelanowych filiżanek wodę, z której co rusz wyskakiwały małe, złote rybki. Nie zabrakło też wróżek z zębatymi uśmiechami, rozsiewających wszędzie błyszczący pyłek, za którymi kroczyły koślawym krokiem zombie ze zmiotką i szufelką, sprzątając ten błyszczący bałagan, czarownic z zielonymi twarzami i haczykowatymi nosami i nieodłącznymi miotłami, mumii, czy innych potworów, które Derek kojarzył tylko z filmów, bajek, czy legend. 

\- Co tu się kurwa dzieje!? – Derek wzdrygnął się i spojrzał w bok. Obok niego stał Stiles. Chłopak z przerażeniem rozglądał się dookoła i spoglądał na siebie. 

Derek dopiero wtedy zauważył, że nastolatek ubrany był w długą, kwiecistą sukienkę, spod której wystawał wielgachny, ciążowy brzuch. Sam Derek z niewyjaśniony sposób nagle miał na sobie jeansy i białą koszule z krawatem. I żeby tego było mało, koło jego nóg kręciło się kilka szczeniaczków, gryząc i obśliniając jego skórzane buty. 

\- Co tu się… - piskliwy głos Stilesa zamarł, a chłopak z rozdziawionymi ustami zapatrzył się w coś przed nimi. Derek podążył za nim spojrzeniem i z pewnością zrobił równie niemądrą minę, co Stilinski. 

W ich stronę szedł Deaton. Ale nie taki, jakiego go znali. Weterynarz miał na sobie czarną koszule z wysokim kołnierzem, a z każdym kolejnym krokiem, jego peleryna poruszała się, jak targana na wietrze, choć znajdowali się w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu, a Derek nie wyczuwał nawet najmniejszego ruchu powietrza. Twarz Deatona była odrobinę bledsza niż zwykle, nabierając lekko szarego odcienia, a gdy mężczyzna się uśmiechnął, widoczne były jego długie, szpiczaste kły, jak u wampira. 

\- Deaton? – zapytał niepewnie Derek, nie bardzo rozumiejąc co się wokół niego dzieje, ani to, jak się tu znalazł. 

\- Deaton, och dzięki. Możesz nam powiedzieć co tu się dzieje i jak my się tu znaleźliśmy? Chwilę temu szedłem do kuchni, przygotować ojcu kanapki i sałatkę do pracy, a później zgasło światło i znalazłem, a raczej znaleźliśmy – spojrzał na Dereka - się tutaj. I nie wiedzieć czemu mam na sobie te babskie ciuchu i najwidoczniej jestem w ciąży, co jest szalenie dziwne i niekomfortowe, bo coś mi nieprzyjemnie naciska na pęcherz i porusza w moim brzuchu, przez co mam wrażenie, że znajduję się w filmie Obcy i zaraz mały kosmita rozerwie mi brzuch, wydostając się na świat. 

Deaton parsknął śmiechem, wprawiając tym Dereka w konsternacje. Coś tu się nie zgadzało i to bardzo. Miał nadzieje, że to tylko sen i zaraz się obudzą. 

\- Och, Stiles, jak zawsze trzymają się ciebie żarty. Ale proszę, proszę, co ja widzę? Spodziewacie się kolejnego dziecka? Brawo Derek. – weterynarz potrząsnął dłonią Dereka, na co ten starał się nie skrzywić. Ręka Dentona była nieprzyjemnie chłodna, żeby nie powiedzieć zimna jak lód. 

\- Które to już szczenie 322, 323? - Derek wytrzeszczył oczy, a obok niego Stiles jęknął z przerażeniem. – Tak w ogóle o miło was widzieć. Cieszę się, że przyjęliście moje zaproszenie. A zatem, witam was w Hotelu Transylwania!


End file.
